


Sleepless

by Stagesiren



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Confessions, Dreaming, Dreams, F/M, Hot, Insomnia, Love, Love Confessions, Lover - Freeform, Nightmares, Oneshot, Pokemon - Freeform, Rocketto Dan, Sex, Sexy, Sweet, Team Rocket - Freeform, no sleep, otp, pocket monsters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 23:31:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11473965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stagesiren/pseuds/Stagesiren
Summary: Jessie and James are both having trouble sleeping, but for different reasons.





	Sleepless

Jessie awoke suddenly with a start, gasping, groaning, tears filling up her eyes.

“James…JAMES!!!” she cried, groping desperately around herself, feeling nothing but a cold bed.

“Oh…” she sighed, trying to steady herself.

Another nightmare.

Nights like these were the worst. Her nightmares were always extremely vivid and nearly impossible to wake up from, but once she did, she could never go back to sleep. This of course would cause her to be miserable the next day, often short-tempered and impatient, and no one knew this better than James and Meowth. They knew when she was suffering from lack of sleep, but never knew why, as she never told them, and they thought it best not to pry. However, the nightmares were getting worse. The lack of sleep was affecting her more and more, and was not only hurting her relationship with her teammates, but severely impacting her performance. She made a vow to herself to make an appointment with the Doctor at headquarters the following day.

Then, she had a thought that had never previously occurred to her.

“James… maybe I could…” But no. It would be inconsiderate of her to wake him up just because she’d had a stupid bad dream. She leaned back against her pillows and, as usual, attempted to go back to sleep. But every time she closed her eyes, the horrible visions and sounds from the nightmare returned. She tried every position, every possible thing to make herself as comfortable as possible, but as always, it was useless. She thought of James again. She knew damn well that he was perfectly safe and sound in his bedroom, contrary to what her nightmares would have her believe. But then, she thought of how comforting it would be to lie in his arms. How feeling his warm hands holding her and his soft skin against hers would almost certainly put her right to sleep. She blushed.

“How ridiculous. James would never… I mean, really? Why would I ….” But the more she thought about it, the more appealing the thought became, and the less she could argue against it. And what if James was awake too? There were plenty of nights when he, too, got little to no sleep for one reason or another. It was worth at least seeing if he was up. Jessie checked the time. 11 pm. Not terribly late. She had, in fact, decided to turn in just two hours ago – earlier than usual – because she had been exhausted, so there hadn’t been a great deal of sleep lost at this point anyway. Jessie got up and out of her bed, wrapped a blanket around herself, and quietly tip toed out of her room and down the hallway, veered to the left and onto the second corridor, where the men’s bedrooms were. She was surprised to find James’ door not only cracked open, but with a low light peeking out. He was awake.

“Hey, James?” she whispered, deciding against knocking, in case anyone else was awake.

“Jess?” he answered in surprise. “Uh…come, come in.” She slowly edged the door open and slipped through, closing it behind her. He was leaning forward on the edge of the bed. He had taken his shirt off, but his pants were still on. She guessed that perhaps he had been deep in thought a moment ago.

“Hey.” She said “Sorry, but…I um….”

“Couldn’t sleep?” James finished for her.

“Y…yeah. I…it was….a nightmare. A bad one. They’re getting worse. I’m going to make a Doctor’s appointment tomorrow. But…um… for now…for tonight, I… I thought maybe….”

“Come here.” James said, holding out his arms. Without hesitation, Jessie went to him. She sat next to him and curled up into his embrace. So warm, so familiar. She sighed softly, as he continued to hold her to him. No words were necessary. For a while, she just stayed there in his arms, breathing and feeling his warmth. He suddenly squeezed her tighter. She brought her legs up and over his, so that she was now curled up in his lap. It felt good to hold her after such a long, tiring day.

God, she smells so good… he thought. She nuzzled into his neck, and he began stroking her hair.

“Mmmm…” she sighed. It felt wonderful.

“Better now?” he asked softly.

“Yes….yes. Much.” Jessie said. “But… I still won’t be able to sleep by myself. Could I…?”

“Of course.” James said. “I was just getting ready to go to sleep. You can stay with me.” Jessie smiled gratefully.

“Thank you.” She said. “But we…wouldn’t tell anyone about this….” She said, looking back toward the door.

“Of course not. Our secret.” James said, smiling. Standing up so that James could pull the covers back, she dropped the blanket she had been wrapped in, stretching her arms over her head and yawning. James couldn’t help but let his gaze linger on her for a moment. The way her nightie clung to her curvy frame… she looked so…

He blushed. Oh God…..this…..this is risky. Of course, it was too late to turn back now. She brought her arms back down and smiled at him again.

“What?” she asked.

“Oh, n-nothing… just…uh…I….needtobrushmyteeth!” he said, and quickly jumped up and dashed to the bathroom, closing the door just in time to conceal the growing bulge in his pants. Jessie chuckled slightly, thinking his behavior was a bit odd, but concluding that he was probably just as tired as she was, and in a hurry to get to sleep. She shrugged it off, pulled the covers back, and settled in. She waited patiently for James as he brushed his teeth and washed his face, completely unaware of the small heart attack he was trying to bring himself out of.

Okay, okay…. we can…. we’re doing this. It’s fine. It’s gonna be fine. This is only the woman I’ve been in love with for the past several years…. sleeping next to me in a bed for the first time… God dammit, stop. I can’t let this go to my head. It’s not the time. She needs me to be there for her. I can do this. I will do this. 

Just to be safe, he doused his face in cold water a few times, so that all the heat was drained away. He took off his pants, deciding that it was less awkward to do it in the bathroom than in front of her, and came out in his boxers. Now it was Jessie’s turn to blush.

God damn…. he must be working out. That chest, those abs…

“Oh…” was all she managed to say.

“You okay?” James asked, smiling.

“Yeah, fine. Just…just tired.” Jessie answered, shaking it off. She patted the spot next to her. James climbed into bed, settling in under the covers. Jessie reached up to turn off the light, curling up and facing away from him. Just when he thought things would carry on as normal and they could drift off to sleep, she scooted back toward him.

“Can you…?”

“Ahh… sure.” James said, and he took her in his arms again. Well, shit…. He thought, the last of his expectations being that she would want him to spoon with her. This time, there was no way he would be able to hide his arousal from her, and the minute she nuzzled into him, he would be done for. But then, he had another thought. He began to rub her back. This way, he could keep at least some distance between his crotch and her butt.

“Ohhh….” She moaned. “Oh James, that’s so nice…”

His plan had backfired. Hearing her moan his name only made him more excited.

No, no, no…. control it….control it…..! too late. He was fully aroused yet again. The only thing he could do now was lie there rigidly and continue to rub her back until, God willing, she fell asleep. But it didn’t seem like that was going to happen anytime soon. She had begun to writhe under his touch, trying to hold back her own expressions of pleasure, but it was a pretty hopeless effort.

“Lower….” She sighed.

Fuck…. He thought. His heart was pounding. He cautiously moved his hand down to the small of her back, gently dragging his fingernails up and down her spine, no longer able to control his increasingly fast breathing. Feeling daring, he reached down to caress her thigh, to which she gasped and suddenly thrust herself against him. She felt his arousal.

“Oh God, James….”

“Jessie, I…..”

“Shut up.” She said, whipping around to kiss him fiercely. As they kissed, each of them felt the hunger they had had for each other for so long finally being satisfied. All that tension being released. It was electric.

“Hnnngh” was the only sound James could make as Jessie’s tongue thrust in and around his mouth, the wonderful sensation of her filling his senses. He held her tightly, desperately, as if she would slip away. He couldn’t get enough. He had to have her.

“Ah…ahh….” She sighed as his lips moved to her neck, kissing at first, then licking and biting. He tugged at the straps of her nightie, and then paused for a moment to get her consent. They held each other’s gaze.

“Yes, James. Put your hands on me.” With that, she pulled her top down, revealing her beautiful, soft breasts to him.

“Oh, Jessie….” He gazed at her in awe. “God, you’re so beautiful.” He placed his hands on her breasts, caressing and rubbing them lovingly. She placed her hands over his, tilting her head back and moaning. Soon enough, his mouth was on her again, his tongue gently caressing and teasing her nipples.

“Ohhhh….unnhh…” She moaned as he had made his way down to her belly, and then her underwear. He looked up at her with a wicked grin, and then took the fabric between his teeth, slowly pulling them down her legs until they were off. She didn’t have to guess what was next. He thrust his tongue into her, licking, tasting, and savoring every bit.

“Ahhhh!!” she threw her head back, grabbing the back of his and thrusting herself into his mouth. “Oh my God…oh GOD…”

“Mmmmm…” James moaned into her. He came up for a moment. “You…are…amazing….” and then went back down for more. This went on for several minutes, until Jessie was shaking with pleasure and begging for James to be inside of her.

“Jessie. I need to tell you…” She looked up at him, knowing exactly what he was going to say.

“I need you to know that I love you. I’ve been in love with you from the moment I saw you.” Jessie’s eyes began to swim with tears.

“James. I love you too. I’ve always loved you. I… why did we wait so long?!”

James shrugged, holding back tears himself, but then he smiled. “Breach of contract?”

Jessie laughed. “Well, we’re pretty far past that now, aren’t we?”

“Yeah…. yeah we are.” He came back up to kiss her again, and then pressed his face into her neck as she pulled off his boxers. “But if we get fired, good God, will it be worth it.” Then, he plunged into her. It was all she could do not to scream.

“Oh, James!!” He began thrusting slowly, then gradually increasing the pace. She held fast to him, wrapping her legs around his waist, and pulling him down hard against her. “Ahhhh!! Harder!! HARDER!!!” James obliged, now thrusting as deep and as hard into her as he could. The feeling of her, the sound of flesh hitting flesh, the smell of her, it was intoxicating. All-encompassing. He bit his lip, trying with all his might to keep control and not lose it too soon.

“NNNNNGGH…..” He grunted, then coming up onto his knees to take hold of her hips, but not decreasing the intensity of his thrusting.

“God!! James!! JAMES!!!”

“Oh Jessie…. I’m going to…!!”

James woke with a start, panting hard.

“Jessie… Jessie!!”

He groped blindly around himself, feeling nothing but empty space next to him.

“Oh.”

Another dream. 

His shirt clung to him, damp with sweat. He quickly pulled it off, noticing his pants were still on. The bedside lamp was still on. He checked the time. 11 pm. He must have fallen asleep.

“Dammit.” He got up and walked toward the bathroom to splash some cold water on himself. He soon returned to his bed, but only sitting on the edge, knowing it would be awhile before he could calm down enough to get back to sleep. He sat for a while, just thinking of her. How he loved her. How he’d do anything for her. How he would do anything to make his dreams a reality. If he could only tell her. 

Just as he was about to turn the light off and attempt to sleep again, he heard her whisper outside his door.

“James?” slowly, she slipped into the room. “Hey. Sorry. I couldn’t sleep.”


End file.
